legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Collette
Collette''' '''is a character from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. Greatest strength: Her beauty Greatest weakness: Voiced by: Kath Soucie Info Collette was enjoying life with her family and her dalmatian boyfriend Patch when she heard about a war. When Patch decided to join the heroes and help them, she went with him, because she loves him very much and was willing to go anywhere he goes. Collette was upset when Trusty was killed by Discord. But when she learned that Patch was almost killed in his attempt to take down Discord, she was very upset and worried for him. However, she was also happy to know that her loved one was okay. Danielle's Betrayal Collette was very broken-hearted after her sister Danielle betrayed the Heroes and joined Discord. Although Patch made her feel better, she knew that she could never forgive Danielle for her act of betrayal. Rescue When her parents and sister were kidnapped, she and Patch decided to go rescue them. Shasta, RoseBud, Lucky, Nyla, Cadpig and Rolly decided to go with them to help. But Sarash attacked the group and nearly killed Lucky. Patch saved him, but ended up getting a scar on his eye where his patch spot was. Collette was worried for her boyfriend, but was also glad he and Lucky were safe. Legends Of Light and Darkness Collette, Patch and the others were soon found by Bender. After reuniting with Scamp, Angel and Annette, Collette and Patch got info about what happened. Collette was simply glad that her brother, sister and sister in-law were saved. She told her brother to be careful before he left on his mission to get Logan. Both Patch and Collette are ready to fight with the heroes. Even after hearing Bender's words, she agrees with her boyfriend that "whatever happens will happen". Just in case though, Collette is asked by Patch if she would marry him if they manage to live though the battle and when they get old enough. She happily said yes. They run into Lizbeth and her friends as they are being attacked by Lord Shen who help them get away from him Collette wishes Alucard good luck as he deals with Nightmare Rarity in order to bring her back. Collette then tags along with Patch and V as they storm Quantirch and dispose of him. She was glad that they killed Quantirch, but was worried if the war in the Multi-Universe would ever end. After Sari's betrayal and Discord's decision on helping the heroes, Collette started to once again wonder if the war will truly end. She knows of her boyfriend's plan to bring Aang back from the dead. Love Triangle Collette learned that Vitani is in love with Patch and wasn't angry about it. The two girls agreed that whoever he chooses in the end, they should be happy for him and always help make him happy. Friends Lady (mother), Tramp (father), Scamp (brother), Angel (step sister), Annette (sister), Danielle (sister), Jock (uncle), Trusty (uncle), Patch (ex-boyfriend), Venus the Puppy (future daughter), Perdita, (future mother in-law), Pongo (future father in-law), Lucky (future brother in-law), Cadpig (future sister in-law), Rolly (future brother in-law), Other 95 dalmatian puppies (future brothers and sisters in-law), Dib, Bubbles, Lizbeth, Boomer, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Puss in Boots, Taven, Riolu, Meloetta, Zoura, Dewott, Mienfoo, Servine, the Shadow, Nightwing, Shasta, Rosebud (best friend), V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, Vitani (romance rival) Enemies Buster, Discord (formerly), the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Cecliate, King Mungar, Mungar's Allegiance, Shinnok, Shinnok's Empire, Darth Sion, Darth Sion's Empire Gallery Collette 23.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Kid Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Nicest Characters Category:Partner Category:Patch and Collette Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Future member of the Child Avengers Category:Roleplaying Category:Pure Good Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Major Members of The Speed Crusade Category:Pets Category:Second in Command Category:The Heart Category:Peace Seekers Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Dogs Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Love Interests of Patch Category:Honorary Members of The V Crusaders Category:The Puppy Gang Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Girlfriends Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kath Soucie